


questionable advice

by monkeyingaround



Series: middle blockers like middle blockers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyingaround/pseuds/monkeyingaround
Summary: In which Tendou has a crush, and Ushijima is generally unhelpful.





	questionable advice

Tendou throws himself on to Ushijima's bed, heaving a dramatic sigh. "How does one pick up cute boys, Wakatoshi-kun? How?" 

Ushijima doesn't even look up from his notes. "It's never been much of a problem for me." 

Tendou makes a wounded noise. "Must you kick a man when he's already on the ground, Wakatoshi?"

"No one is kicking you, Satori."

Tendou groans. Really, what the hell else did he expect? Tendou loves Ushijima, he really does, but, man, he can be _so unhelpful_ sometimes. He should've gone to someone else. Maybe Semi? No, Semi would never let him live it down. Maybe--

"... Buy him tea." 

Tendou starts. "Sorry, what?"

"Buy him tea," Ushijima repeats drolly. "It went quite well for me." 

 _That's because you're dating Oohira Reon,_ Tendou thinks despairingly. Something like that is almost guaranteed not to work on the guy Tendou's trying to snare.

... Then again, stranger things have happened.

Oh, what the hell. "You think that'll work?"

"Yes," Ushijima says, no room for doubt. "It will."

 _Stoic as ever,_ Tendou thinks fondly. Still, emotionally constipated or not, Tendou's best friend does have a more substantial love life than he does, so... it couldn't hurt to try it out, could it?

Who knows? A tea date might just be what he needs to win Matsukawa Issei over, for once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this extra ](https://honyakukanomangen.tumblr.com/post/168362638783/cover-and-extras-from-haikyuu-vol-29-2nd-image) where Tendou _does_ ask Matsukawa out for tea... and is squarely rejected (sorry, Tendou).


End file.
